


【雀驼】圆 08

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 9





	【雀驼】圆 08

林煐岷又生了个大胖小子，因为太胖了，所以林煐岷生他的时候才那么崩溃。可这能怪谁呢，朴佑镇心想，还是自己给喂胖的。一环扣一环，自作孽不可活。

林煐岷是怎么也不想再养孩子了，丢给朴佑镇当了个甩手掌柜。朴佑镇只好又休了假在家带胖胖。对，大胖小子小名朴胖胖，这么没创意的名字当然是他妈骂他爸的时候取出来的。

林煐岷生完孩子休养了几天就出门度假了，理直气壮的留下朴佑镇一个人在家带三个娃。走的时候，朴总胸前抱着胖胖，腿上缠着一个哭的比他大声的橙橙，拉着林煐岷祈求着不肯放手。

林煐岷甩开手的时候，觉得自己是全世界最酷最潇洒的崽。

地狱般的生活朴佑镇并没有坚持多久，因为公司业绩下滑，从国外回来的朴家父母找上了门，本来还怒气冲冲的想要教训儿子，结果开门就被扑上来两个小可爱袭击。天降的孙子孙女砸的他们猝不及防，即使在商界摸爬滚打多年也没办法抵挡这两个小团子的撒娇。闹清楚情况一人抱着一个娃就打算回自己大宅子享享天伦之乐。

还没出门，撞上抱着胖胖回来的儿子。朴佑镇看见爸妈，泪花一下子就溢满了眼眶，嗓子发哑，唇瓣都颤抖着，发不出声。刚要迎上去，发现母亲径直走到自己面前接过了胖胖，眼里半点他的影子也没有。

明明，孩子再大，在父母眼里，也还是孩子。怎么到他这，就只能看着父母离去的背影心酸呢。就算是铁打的人，也会失望吧，压抑到快要爆炸的心酸累积得朴佑镇快要站不稳，扔了手上的购物袋就离家出走了。

绕着家附近的公园逛了几圈，时钟即将指向饭点的时候，电话终于来了。朴佑镇清清嗓子，故作不在意的接通。

"喂？"  
"怎么还不回来做饭啊孩子都饿了！"  
朴佑镇气得挂了电话，冷静了几分钟还是迈着沉重的步子回家了。

一进门就被扑鼻的香味吸引，朴佑镇坐在饭厅，头埋得好低。

"多大人了，还不知道的到点回来吃饭。"朴母嘴上损着自己儿子，饭却给添了满满一碗。

"吃完孩子我们都带走了，你别挂念。我们都没什么事呢，多无聊，让他们陪陪我们老家伙。"

朴佑镇没吭声，熟悉的妈妈做的饭菜热气腾腾的，蕴住了他的眼，他怕他一开口，眼泪就会掉下来。

吃完饭收拾了一会儿，家里恢复了一年多来第一次前所未有的清静。朴佑镇疲惫地躺在沙发上，不知道怎么，有些想念他不知道野去哪的恋人。

下一秒，他野回家的恋人就推门而入。朴佑镇惊讶地回头，见林煐岷捂着胸前，脸蛋酡红着进门，眉头微微皱起来。

"胖胖呢？"  
林煐岷踢开鞋子行李都没放下就急切的发问。

"啊？我爸妈带走了？"  
朴佑镇走过去查看他的情况，拉开他的胳膊，发现深棕色的卫衣微微隆起，敏感的地方颜色稍稍更深了一些，像是被浸湿过。

"涨奶了……"  
林煐岷委屈的抓着他的手就摸了上去。  
"摸摸。"  
不同于往常的柔软的触觉刺激的朴佑镇浑身发烫，肇事者还无辜的对上朴佑镇的眼神，不知道自己犯了什么蠢，嘴上絮絮叨叨的。  
"哎呀家里也没买吸奶器，我应该买一个去的。"  
说着还真想穿鞋出门。

朴佑镇没讲话，身体力行的掀开他的衣服钻进去含住左边早已挺立着的饱满的乳头，用舌苔包裹着吮吸，一嘬一嘬的还真的像模像样。

脑袋嗡的一下，林煐岷终于意识到家里有个现成的。只是，朴佑镇把他抵在鞋柜上，后背硌得慌，胸前被他轻揉慢捻的吮吸，潺潺的涌出奶液，升腾而起的快感充斥着感官。

"疼，别在这。"

朴佑镇拖起林煐岷的臀向上，大高个顺势双腿环住了他，活像只巨大的玩偶挂在他身上。朴佑镇头还埋在林煐岷的胸前，嘴上动作没停，饥渴又虔诚的品尝着清甜的母乳。奶头本来就在敏感时期，肿胀着被拨弄一下就受不了，更别说被这样细细的嘬食，林煐岷被他舔的头皮发麻，身体软了下来，内裤被水蜜桃味儿的津液润湿。

朴佑镇钻了出来，"想要了？"

明知故问，林煐岷被抱在身上，无可奈何的俯下身咬了他的脖颈一口。朴佑镇似笑非笑的往上托了一下，"不小心"蹭过他敏感的穴口，林煐岷激的浑身一颤，身下的液体淌的更多，娇娇弱弱的趴在他身上。

"还……还涨呢。"

朴佑镇三两下脱掉两人碍事的衣物，直接把他放在楼梯上继续吸奶。可能是刚刚开发，最开始奶液还带点腥味，到后来就越来越香甜，混合着空气中林煐岷信息素的味道，朴佑镇觉得自己好像在喝水蜜桃味儿的牛奶，又像，在吃妈妈的奶。这个大胆的想法让朴佑镇汗毛都竖了起来，身下一圈圈的涨大，青筋暴起。

林煐岷哼哼唧唧的发出愉悦的，满足的呻吟，嘴里还指挥着，"另一边……"

身下疼的发涨，鼻腔满是水蜜桃的香气，不经意间还能透过下方的视角若有若无的看到林煐岷勃起的阴茎和掩藏在身下的穴口。朴佑镇咬上林煐岷的右乳大力地吮吸，尖利的虎牙划过肿大的乳头，咕噜咕噜喝着奶，林煐岷被吸的有些痛了，但快感却仍旧鲜明夺人心魄。

吸了没两口，朴佑镇单膝跪地，就着楼梯台阶的高度差，顺理成章的插进了甬道。林煐岷舒服的毛孔都张开了，黏腻勾人的发出了一长声喟叹。朴佑镇一只手在他后颈抚摸发红发热的腺体，领一只手边给他挡着身后磕人软肉的台阶边用有着粗粝薄茧的抚摸着腰上的软肉，一会还去拍打一下丰满的臀肉。林煐岷没有很多奶，吸完奶的人型吸奶器却没离开他的乳头，嘴里粗鲁的用舌苔挤压着乳头，揪扯小力的撕咬，又疼又爽。身下粗壮的肉棒更是横冲直撞的顶弄进来，撞在他紧致的肉壁上。

“不要了，太舒服了，岷岷不行了....”  
林煐岷受不了这滔天灭顶的快感，哭着求饶，朴佑镇越来越会了，全身的敏感点都被好好的照顾着，话都没说完就虚弱的到达了高潮，乳灼的白液就这样丢盔弃甲，射了出来。

不仅是林煐岷自称撒娇的岷岷刺激到他，生完孩子后敏感的嫩穴又小又紧，像是长了千万张小嘴，水蛭一般缠绕着阴茎疯狂吸食，朴佑镇被吸的爽极了，微微放开林煐岷，绷直身体休息，忍下射意。

林煐岷的手抵在他漂亮光滑的蜜色腹肌，结实的六块肌肉和性感的人鱼线上来回逡巡，安静的享受着难得的休息时刻。可是林煐岷不知道是不是被家里的小霸王们感染了，变得很调皮，没几秒钟，又坐起来吻上了朴佑镇红肿的乳头，还伸手揉搓了朴佑镇身下的两个软蛋，朴佑镇没有防备，还未平息下快感，猝不及防就射在了穴内，没戴套。

林煐岷这次脑子转的很快，一拳打上朴佑镇的下巴，“又射在里面了！！！”

朴佑镇促狭的一笑，“这怪我吗？是谁不乖非要勾我的。”

林煐岷被揭穿，挣扎着爬上一个台阶，疲软的肉棒从穴里掉了出来，精液顺着腿滴在棕色的木地板上，空气中的水蜜桃味还没消散，嘴硬来了一句。  
“呵，这么早就泄了。”

调皮也不是这么调的，朴佑镇当下觉得被侮辱了，抓住他的脚踝就往下一扯，含住他的耳垂舔弄，“还不是你太紧太骚了。”

林煐岷嗤笑一声，身体却不自觉的随着舔弄又湿润一片了。后抱着，朴佑镇的胸膛和林煐岷光洁的后背蹭来蹭去，不一会儿朴佑镇就又硬了。坚硬的热铁就这样长驱直入，剖开湿滑的嫩穴一干到底，整个穴被开拓到了极致，林煐岷惊叫出声，开始后悔刚刚的挑衅，撑起身体想跑，朴佑镇哪会让他跑，大肉棒凶狠的往里一顶，狠狠地撞在了前列腺上，林煐岷撑不住身子，软在了楼梯上，正好迎上了肉棒运动的幅度，插的更深。林煐岷叽叽歪歪的红了眼眶，染着泪花求饶。

“慢点...”  
“你就是欠操。”

朴佑镇没这么快忘记身下的人说他早泄，劲腰快速的捣弄着林煐岷嘴脆弱的那一方软肉，把他顶的疯狂浪叫。一只手拍下他的背后入的姿势猛肏着，空空荡荡的房间满是林煐岷软媚的呻吟和啪啪作响的水渍声。林煐岷的手汗涔涔的在地板上晕出水汽，一双唇早被他咬的破碎不堪，溢出丝丝鲜血，悔的肠子都青了。

“五金尼...五金尼...真的太刺激了，要坏掉了，求你...医生说...”

朴佑镇听到医生两个字才找补回了一些理智，看到林煐岷身下的穴口已经被肏的红肿不堪而且淫靡至极，被扯进扯出晃来晃去，穴里的汁液不断的被带出来，湿了一块台阶甚至往下渗透。朴佑镇又丧失掉了刚刚回升的理智，扒过林煐岷的脸，强迫他看向自己，林煐岷很白，此刻却浑身潮红，布满水汽的眼睛醉眼朦胧的失去焦距，发丝凌乱的散在额头，双唇娇嫩欲滴，还沾染着血迹。

拉起他的一条腿挂在自己肩头，斜着林煐岷的身体捅了进去。朴佑镇觉得自己要疯了，独特的体位让他好像进入了新的高热的销魂窟，湿的一塌糊涂的穴肉挤出来更多的汁液，穴口混合着精液和肠液，打出白色的泡沫，粘腻的沾上了阴毛。林煐岷嘴上说着不要，可身下绵软丰厚的肉壁却更加紧紧地吸附着他的肉壁，朴佑镇发狠的大开大合的肏干。

本来以为被放过的林煐岷迷迷糊糊的又被肏得迷失了方向，求饶都不会说了。粗长的阴茎就这样抵进白嫩柔软的身体里，穴口被撑到一个极致的开口大小，勉勉强强承受着朴佑镇的进入，丰沛的汁水源源不断的流淌，林煐岷的脸上都挂着深深浅浅的泪痕，有种被凌虐的美感。

肏了一会了，朴佑镇觉得有些不对，转头一看林煐岷，似乎真是有些虚弱，低头问他。  
“早泄吗？”

林煐岷眼皮抬都抬不起来了，呜咽着小声回答，“不...老公最棒了啊。最喜欢你了。”

听到满意的答案和称呼，朴佑镇不打算折磨自己体弱的的爱人。拖着他的腿深入浅出一阵子，释放出自己的情潮，高潮的快感翻滚着蔓延上来，直击大脑，精液喷涌而出，灌了林煐岷一穴，林煐岷也哆哆嗦嗦的脚趾蜷缩着射了出来。就这样，朴佑镇软piapia的肉棒还在里面被肉穴亲吻着，延长了他的快感。

等他回过神，林煐岷已经昏睡了过去，朴佑镇抱着他进去清洗。想起刚刚带着孩子回来的他，简直判若两人，恍如隔世。

真好啊，你还在我怀里。

可惜，没过两天好日子，孩子们一窝蜂的吵着回了家。朴佑镇好不容易过上了几天滋润的生活，让林煐岷好几天下不来床，竟然就要结束了。

出门上班之前，朴佑镇思来想去，委屈的撇撇嘴对金金说了句。

"还有几年。"

还在吃饭的金金被爸爸没头没尾冒出来的怨气满满一句话吓得勺子都掉了。

*海滩下章吧。


End file.
